


Разговоры в дороге

by littledoctor



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три отрывка из жизни Аарона и Спенсера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры в дороге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations in Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163154) by [travelinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinthedark/pseuds/travelinthedark). 



> Переведено для WTF Criminal Minds 2016

1.  
Солнце только зашло, и самолет движется по взлетной полосе, готовый отвезти их в Де-Моин. Аарон и Спенсер сидят рядом на двух передних сиденьях в носовой части. Аарон никогда не боялся ни взлета, ни посадки, ни того, что самолет взорвется или развалится в воздухе, но он знает, что иногда это беспокоит Спенсера. Когда тот начинает потирать большим пальцем указательный, вверх-вниз, навязчивым монотонным движением, Аарон поднимает голову от документов, которые читает, и ухмыляется.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, как человек, постоянно читающий нам лекции о статистической невероятности тех или иных событий, может бояться летать, — говорит он.

Спенсер поворачивается к нему, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. Он поправляет волосы, убирая их за ухо, и вместо ответа невнятно пожимает плечами. Аарон смотрит, как он прикусывает губу, как его пальцы скользят по вискам и вниз по челюсти.

— Чтобы говорить о вероятности возникновения того или иного события необходимо, чтобы это событие уже случалось ранее, — говорит Спенсер. — Чем ниже вероятность, тем реже случается событие.

Ухмылка Аарона теплеет, превращаясь в просто улыбку.

— Я знаю. Я изучал статистику.

Спенсер снова прикусывает губу, сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Мы можем разбиться и умереть, — продолжает он с такой нехарактерной для себя убежденностью, что Аарон с трудом сдерживает смех. — Мы можем попасть в статистическую аномалию.

Аарон улыбается еще шире и накрывает ладонью руку Спенсера, останавливая нервно дергающиеся пальцы.

— Можем, — соглашается он. — Но каковы шансы?

Спенсер на время замолкает — Аарон знает, что сейчас в голове у того идет точный подсчет — но отвечает только:

— Это маловероятно.

Аарон слегка сжимает его руку и ждет, пока Спенсер не улыбнется в ответ, прежде чем убрать свою.  
...  
2.

На дворе разгар весны, а они возвращаются из Толедо, где ловили человека, убивавшего детей и ломавшего семьи, и у Аарона едва хватает сил делать вид, что он в порядке.

Поэтому он держится, пока они не сходят с трапа, а если потом его улыбка увядает — что ж, остальным знать не обязательно. Аарон опускает голову и старательно смотрит в асфальт, идя к припаркованным у ангара машинам. Разговоры остальных доносятся единым слитным гулом, знакомые звуки, никак не складывающиеся в связную речь. Аарон идет вперед к машине, стараясь ничего не слышать и ни о чем не думать.

Он успевает отойти на пару метров, когда Спенсер хватает его за локоть и заставляет остановиться. Аарон разворачивается к нему, хочет разозлиться, но вместо этого чувствует себя окончательно разбитым. Он смотрит вниз, чтобы не встречаться со Спенсером глазами.

— Эй, — тихо произносит Спенсер, глядя, как остальные расходятся по машинам. Неделя выдалась долгой, и Аарон мечтает лишь добраться домой, залезть в душ, а потом спать, пока не разбудят. Однако он послушно останавливается рядом со Спенсером. — Эй, — повторяет тот. — Ты как?

Аарон откашливается и поднимает голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

— Нормально, — кивает он, но горло перехватывает, и слова выходят дерганными. Спенсер мгновение его изучает, а потом мягко улыбается и отпускает локоть.

— Мне жаль, что все так закончилось, — говорит он.

У Аарона вырывается сдавленный смешок. Он закрывает глаза и снова опускает голову.

— Знаю, — отвечает он. К его удивлению, Спенсер касается его лица, заставляя поднять голову. Аарон открывает глаза.

— Нет, — тихо поправляет его Спенсер. — Я имел в виду, мне жаль, что их нашел ты.

— Да уж, — произносит Аарон, и какое-то время он просто моргает, и они оба стоят, не произнося ни слова. Наконец он вздыхает и трется подбородком о запястье Спенсера. — У тебя руки холодные. — Аарон поднимает глаза и видит, что Спенсер улыбается.

— Знаю. — Спенсер убирает ладонь. Аарон знает, сегодня ночью Спенсер позволит ему все, примет на себя всю тяжесть его горечи, даст ему рассыпаться в прах и собраться заново.

Прежде чем Спенсер отодвигается, Аарон кладет руку ему на плечо и заглядывает в глаза.

— Спасибо, — говорит, и, судя по улыбке Спенсера, тот все понимает.  
…  
3.

— Так ты что, правда ей не позвонил? — интересуется Морган с заднего сиденья.

Спенсер, сидящий спереди, поворачивается к нему.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Зачем мне ей звонить?

Морган склоняется к нему и смеется.

— Чувак, да она на тебя откровенно вешалась. Разве что не умоляла, и номер свой оставила.

— На случай, если что-то понадобится следствию, — неуверенно протестует Спенсер и пытается не дуться, когда Аарон, оторвавшись от дороги, переводит взгляд на него и улыбается.

— Она вряд ли бы стала возражать, если бы ты позвонил просто так, — говорит он.

Спенсер прожигает его взглядом. Ему хочется сказать что-то вроде: «Я был слишком занят, отсасывая тебе». Вместо этого он только огрызается:

— Следи за дорогой, — едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не скрестить руки на груди, как обиженный ребенок. — К тому же, — продолжает он, снова повернувшись к Моргану. — Вряд ли бы я нашел, о чем с ней говорить.

— А кто говорил о разговорах? — дразнится Морган, широко ухмыляясь.

— А мне нравится, когда в партнере меня интересует не только секс, — рявкает Спенсер. Глаза Моргана округляются, и Спенсер готов проклясть собственную болтливость.

— Партнер, значит, а? — Улыбка Моргана превращается в хищный оскал. — Рид завел себе подружку!

Аарон ему ухмыляется, задрав бровь, и Спенсер, испуская несчастный стон, бьется головой о стекло.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Сочувствую. — Морган безжалостен. — Выкладывай.

Спенсер бросает в его сторону сердитый взгляд и переводит глаза на Аарона. Тот ухмыляется во все зубы.

— Да-да, Рид, — подначивает он. — Выкладывай.

Спенсер стискивает зубы, сверлит его глазами и наконец возводит очи горе.

— Да не о чем говорить, — отвечает он, снова повернувшись к Моргану. — Я все равно собираюсь ее бросить.

— Почему это? — Морган заинтересованно склоняется вперед. Аарон прикусывает губу, чтобы не расхохотаться, и Спенсер мысленно прикидывает, не дать ли ему в ухо, но решает, что придумает наказание поинтереснее, когда они останутся наедине.

— Иногда она бывает страшной сукой, — говорит Спенсер.

Морган хохочет и откидывается на спинку сиденья, сочувственно качая головой. Спенсер садится ровно, краем глаза наблюдая, как Аарон сотрясается, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Да уж, женщины иногда невыносимы, — спустя минуту снова заговаривает Морган. — Но порой они стоят того, чтобы это терпеть.

— Ага, — Спенсер сердито вздыхает и недовольно смотрит в сторону Аарона. Тот улыбается ему с самым невинным видом. Спенсер качает головой и раздраженно тычет в кнопку включения радио. Когда Морган пытается спросить у него что-то еще, он прибавляет громкость и делает вид, что не слышит.


End file.
